The Ruff Ruff West
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: A PPG western fic! And I'm the first one to do it! If you liked 'West in Pieces', you might love this.   Gun violence and references
1. Enter the Outlaw

Hey guys! ShiigaMegumi999 here with a brand new story, one I hinted a while back. 'The "X" Plan' and 'The Powerpuff Girls are currently in process so don't fret. They will be up as soon as possible. 'Til then, enjoy this western PPG fanfic!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any PPG characters in this fic.

* * *

><p><em>The town of Townsville, the most crime-infested place in the west. Due to that, not many people used to live there. However, that all changed because of the man, Prof. Utonium. With sassafras, arsenic, and everything old-fashioned, then accidentally tripping over a rope tied to a reservoir of coal, he created the Steamypuff Girls. After their first showdown with Mojo the Kid, the citizens of the town were protected now and forever…until now.<em>

_Five years later_

Six months have passed since Mojo's defeat again, and he now sitting in Townsville jail. "Blast those blasted Steamypuffs," he said infuriated. "How could they have stopped me?"

"Who knows, _compadre_," another voice said.

"Who said that?" Mojo looked around to see a man with green skin. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ace, I'm the leader of Gang Verde."

"Name's Mojo, Mojo the Kid. How long ya'll been in this here cell?"

"Feel's like forever, and its all cause of them there girls."

"Those brats looked ya'll up in here, as well?"

"Sssi, ssseñor," another man hissed then came out of the shadows. His skin was similar to Ace's, and he had a snake-like appearance to him.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce the rest of Gang Verde," Ace commented. "This is El Serpiente." "¿Como essstasss?" "This is Lil' Arturo," Ace pointed to a shorter green man. "Hola." "Billy Grande." "Hi." "And this one's Grubber." Grubber simply blew a raspberry.

"Now that ya'll acquainted, can ya keep it down?" a deep, rough voice said from the corner. This figure appeared no older than 10. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, black vest; in fact, every piece of clothing he had on was black. There were only two things that stood out: his gold belt buckle with the letters 'WB' in the middle, and the green band around his hat. He wasn't doin' much but widdling on a stick.

"And why ssshould we'sss?" El Serpiente hissed. In a quick motion, the youth tossed his knife, and it stabbed the wall just above Serpiento's head. He got up, walked over to his knife and pulled out of the wall.

"That's why," he said coldly. "I've been in this here cell for almost a week and had no problems with anyone. Let's not ruin that now." He walked towards the spot where he was sitting at. Just before he sat down, he asked, "Ya'll here tell of a trio called the Rowdyruff Gang?"

Everyone just stood silent. "The Rowdyruff Gang?"

"I'll take it that ya'll never heard of 'em?"

"Oh no, _señor_, I've heard of them," the eyes of everyone but the youth averted to Lil' Arturo. "The way I hear, the Rowdyruff Gang is a trio of the most feared outlaws in the entire west. There's Wild Butchie, Quick draw Booms, and Brick the Kid."

"You heard correct. What else do you know?"

"What do you mean the 'most feared outlaws', Arturo?"

"Well, Boomer was considered to be the fastest gun slinger and a sharp shooter. Every showdown he had with a town sheriff, he'd hit the mark and always won. He can also reload a gun so fast, it's like he never runs out of ammo. Brick, on the other foot, can rob places and get away so quick, no one has ever caught him. Then, there's Butch."

Although no one could see, the youth smiled when he heard that name. "_I wonder how much he knows about him._"

"Butch is the craziest, and most daring outlaw you'd ever meet. I heard that he was here in this very town, but I'm sure it's just a rumor."

"Oh, it's more than a rumor. In fact, he's closer than you think," the youth said.

"And how would you-" Mojo stopped in mid speech when he turned to see the youth holding an M1A1 Thompson. "Where did you get that?" Everyone turned around and looked dumbfounded. The youth fired his weapon at the wall. When the wall was weak enough, he slammed the butt of the gun into it and made a hole. He walked out and whistled. A black steed showed up, and the youth hopped on. "When the warden asks, let him know Butchie'll be back…with the rest of the gang!" With that said, Wild Butch rode off.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Looking forward to your reviews!<p> 


	2. The Outlaw Sheriff

It was about midday, and our new outlaw had just busted himself out of the hooscow. He'd ridden a great many miles to the town of Citiesville, and rode into the town very slowly. A lot of the townsfolk began averting their eyes away. To them, he was a stranger. However, the rest of them looked at him as though he were a traveler. A lot of the folks that traveled, conveniently, wore black clothing, but never caused any trouble. But this one had other plans in store.

Butch rode up to the First Citiesville Bank. He demounted his steed, Daredevil, and looked at the building for a moment. As he stared at the bank, he was prepping his weapon for duty. He changed his bullet clip to a fresh 200-round chamber, put on his black hat, made sure everything was secure, and went into the bank.

There were hardly and people in the building. Butch walked up to the end of the line, and stood quietly. As he waited, he looked around the bank. Out of all folks standing around, only one caught his eye. This person had an all white outfit on, his hat had a blue band round it, and his belt buckle had the letters 'QB' on it. Butch shook his head and walked to the teller.

"Welcome to the First Citiesville Bank," the young lady said. "Will you be making a deposit or a withdrawal with us today?" As she looked up, all she saw was a barrel of a gun to her face.

"I'll be making a withdrawal, a 'clean house' withdrawal," he told hold her not lowering his weapon an inch. The teller panicked for a second unsure of what to do. Butch raised his gun overhead, and fired several rounds in the air. This made everyone drop to the floor. He re-aimed his weapon at the teller and held a bag in front of her face. "Put the money in the bag, quick like."

The teller began to put the money in the bag, until she heard a familiar voice. "Tildy, put the money back." The town sheriff was behind Butch with a pistol to his head.

"Oh, sheriff, you're here. Thank the lord!"

Butch let out a deep chuckle that scared everyone. "What's so funny there, scumbag?"

"You are," Butch simply replied. "So tell me, how long ya reckon ya'll keep up the masquerade?" the sheriff looked blankly at the back of Butch's head. "Well, how long, Boomer?"

The sheriff lowered his pistol. "Well now, took ya long enough, Butch. Ain't seen ya in a dog's age." He walked around to see his face. "How ya been, bro?"

"Been like crap," Butch told him. "So, where's he?"

"On the outskirts of town, waitin' for us. So, Tildy, wha'cha waitin' for," he points the pistol at her, "put the money in the bag, quick like."

In no less than ten minutes, Tildy had given her former sheriff and his brother bags of money. "Thank ya kindly," Boomer said as they left the bank.

Just as he and Butch mounted there steeds, Tildy came running out the bank and asked, "Why, Sheriff Booms? How could ya'll betray us like this?"

He looked at her. "Woman, I'm not Sheriff Booms. Never have, never gonna be. I am now, and always have been, Quickdraw Booms." At this statement, Tildy fell to her knees as she watched the two ride out of town.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short. It's kind of hard making a western style story. But don't ya'll fret none, I'll get the hang of it soon.<p> 


End file.
